


Till the Next Goodbye (Narry)

by CordensAngels131



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall Horan, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, BoyxBoy, Bubble Bath, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Love, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Naked Cuddling, Narry - Freeform, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Harry, Top Harry Styles, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordensAngels131/pseuds/CordensAngels131
Summary: Continuation of Start Me UpLife for Niall and Harry hasn't been easy lately.  They finally reconnected but now, between their solo careers and other obligations finding time together is tough.  When Harry can't take it any longer he mixes business with pleasure and surprises Niall with an invitation for a long weekend in Italy.





	Till the Next Goodbye (Narry)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for B, who always inspires me.

Till the next time we say goodbye.   
Till the next time that we kiss goodnight   
I'll be thinking of you I'll be thinking of you   
The Rolling Stones - Till the Next Goodbye

"Harry! Are you listening?" Jeff is annoyed. Harry sees that quite plainly when he looks up from his phone.

"My apologies everyone. You have my undivided attention." Harry clicks send on a last text to Niall then locks his phone and lays it face down on the table. The conversations about fonts are tedious and he doesn't really care whether the merch is too similar to what Theo Davis just offered on his sold-out tour. As long as it has TPWK on it, he's good.

What he cares about is that he hasn't seen Niall in three months and may not see him for two more if he doesn't figure something out quick. 

Buzz  
Buzz  
Buzz

"For fuck's sake." Jeff glares at Harry as the phone vibrates on the table. "Let's take a break everyone. Back in fifteen, please."

Harry watches the group file out of the room, smiling to himself as he props his long legs on the couch in the conference room and listens to Mark and Antonia argue about some new font called Arugula. As greens go, it makes a stellar salad, Harry thinks, but as a font? He makes a mental note to say that when they come back in. This meeting could use a joke or two. 

Buzz  
Buzz  
Buzz

"Harry if you don't turn that damn phone off. Has a crazy fan gotten your number? Do I need to get you a new one?" Jeff stomps to the bar and pours coffee.

"Uhm, Jeff maybe lay off the caffeine? You seem a little tense." Harry suggests as he stands and walks over to Jeff, placing his hands on his shoulders. "I've got a great massage therapist. I'll call the spa and get you in this afternoon, yeah? You're tied up in knots back here. Feel this." 

"No, I don't want you to call a spa. I want you to tell me what the fuck is going on with you. We're about to launch an album and announce a world tour. You know how important the second album is, everyone will be gunning for you. I need you focused and instead all you do is stare into your phone. What the fuck, H? Last time you wanted to oversee every detail, weigh in on every decision and now, I'm not sure you even remember what songs are on your album."

"I know what songs are on my album." He sounds petulant, he knows he does. Knows Jeff's frustration stems from the realization he's hiding something from him. They don't keep secrets and this is new territory for them to navigate.

Buzz  
Buzz  
Buzz

Jeff throws up his hands in defeat. "Take the call. I'll tell everyone to go to lunch. I'm ordering in and you and I are going to talk. My office, twenty minutes."

The room is quiet after Jeff stomps out and Harry rakes a hand through his long hair. He's never kept anything this important from Jeff before and it feels wrong but he and Niall agreed, wanting some time for themselves before they told anyone else about their relationship.

Buzz  
Buzz  
Buzz

"Hey love." Niall's voice always puts a smile on his face. "No, you didn't interrupt, we're just taking a break for lunch." Not quite the truth but he doesn't want to worry him. Harry wanders around the room touching things while he listens to Niall talk about the hot-shot young golf phenom he's hoping will sign with his company. Harry notices the window in the corner of the conference room. Looking at the ledge he wonders if it would support his weight. Testing it with one foot it seems sturdy enough so he tries the other and stands in the intersection of the windows, head against the pane, looking out across LA.

"I need to see you." His plea is plaintive. He and Niall did most of the writing and recording for their albums in LA so they could be together, but Harry had to go on location to shoot a movie and before he got back Niall left to fulfill commitments with his golf management company. Now Harry is due to fly to Italy to meet with Alessandro and Harry Lambert to discuss his new tour wardrobe. Last time they spent seven hours together at the Gucci store in London, but when Harry left they had selected designs and materials for the first tour suits and he left with fifteen bags of Gucci merchandise that store staff were kind enough to load into his car. 

Niall's first single from his new album will launch in three weeks and Harry's a week after that. Once they both start promo it'll be nothing but sixteen-hour days of interviews and performances. He thinks back to their New Year's holiday and knows they need another.

"Can you postpone your meetings, stop over in London? We could have a day together." Niall is hopeful about his suggestion. 

"I'll talk to Jeff, see if we can delay but he's already angry with me. Babe, I think," Harry exhales, "I think I have to tell him. If something happens and he doesn't know it makes damage control that much harder. You should tell Kim, if you haven't already."

"It just feels like the more people that know, the more we're at risk but I know we're also at risk not telling them." 

"I'm not pushing, you know that, right?"

"I know."

Harry turns around ready to step down but instead leans his back against the window. When he speaks his voice is almost a whisper. "Sometimes I wish we didn't have all this," he struggles, searching for the right words, "hoopla that surrounds us. It would make being together so much easier."

"There would just be a different set of problems, H. We're fortunate to have the lives we have. Look, think about London, okay?" 

"It's only gonna get worse when everything launches. We can't go two years and not see each other."

"Two years? Don't be daft. Other people do this, we can too. We'll figure it out, I promise. Tell Jeff and I'll tell Kim." The decision is quick, decisive.

"You're sure?"

"Positive. It's time."

"Meet me in Italy for the weekend." It's sheer impulse but this is what they need and he doesn't know why he didn't think of it sooner. A few days away is just what they need.

"Italy? Why?"

"I have to go to Lallo's place in the country for the weekend. Come with. It'll give us a few days together before the craziness starts."

"I don't know Harry, that's your world, not mine."

"You are my world, love. I'll call you tonight with the details. It'll be just what we need, trust me."

Niall is called back to his meeting and their goodbyes are rushed. Harry is still on the window ledge when Jeff opens the door. 

"Lunch is here." He eyes Harry but instead of fussing over his safety as he usually does when Harry does something reckless, he stares unsurprised, shakes his head and closes the door.

"Jeff wait!" Harry leaps from the ledge and follows.

In Jeff's office lunch is waiting on the table. "Pastrami?" Harry's confused. Jeff knows he's a vegetarian now. 

"Yes, pastrami, I ordered what I want. You're too busy with your damn phone to think about lunch so you get this or be hungry. Your choice."

"Jeff, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm angry and you're going to listen. Every person in that room is there for you. They're all working hours and hours trying to make sure that this launch is successful FOR YOU. I know you don't care about a goddamn Arugula font but you will care when some piss ant with a grudge and a blog decides to take a swipe at Harry Styles because he can and uses your font to do it. You will care when that gets picked up by that wanker at the Sun and it goes viral. You will care when suddenly Harry Styles' brilliant new album is largely ignored because all anyone wants to talk about is his fucking Arugula font." Jeff collapses onto the couch. "Harry, they're all taking their cues from you. If they see you're disinterested they will be too. I need to understand what's going on and I need you to get in the game. Otherwise, we need to pull the plug. You can't afford to half-ass this man. Too much is riding on it."

Harry waits, making sure Jeff has finished. He owes it to him to give him his full attention and let him speak his mind, but he can't help himself. "You think my album is brilliant?"

"Of course, that's the only thing your narcissistic ass takes from all that. Fuck off Hersh. I'm done." Jeff stands, grabbing his keys from the clutter on his desk.

"Wait, wait, I'm sorry. You're right, I haven't been focused and I apologize. This wasn't the time for a joke. I will turn the phone off and be one hundred percent engaged the rest of the day. Come on, eat your lunch and I'll tell you what's going on."

The pastrami is packed away, having been Jeff's revenge if he hadn't gotten through to Harry, and to Harry's delight, two kale salads are placed before them. While they eat, Harry confides in Jeff about his relationship with Niall, from the night in London to their rekindled relationship after their tours ended to the current dilemmas.

"I'm not going to ask you why you didn't tell me sooner. The important thing is you're telling me now. What can I do to help?"

"I need to get him in to Rome on Friday morning and out again on Monday morning, completely under the radar. He's going to go to Lallo's villa with me so we can have a few days together before our first singles release.

"He's launching on the 25th still?"

"How did you know that?"

"It's my job to know that."

"Obviously, things will be crazy for a few weeks with our singles releasing and then the albums but if possible, I'd like to schedule our tour rehearsals in London instead of here. That's where he'll be and if we're in the same city we can find time together. We understand that once our tours start, we're focused on that, but we're mostly in the same countries at the same time and I'd like you to work with Kim to schedule long weekends for us every few weeks."

"That shouldn't be a problem. You're starting in Europe again anyway so it makes sense to rehearse there. At least he was smart and told his manager."

Harry makes an obnoxious game show buzzer sound. "Incorrect. He's telling her tomorrow."

"Fucking hell, you're both idiots. Let me know when it's safe to contact her and we'll work out the weekends. Why isn't she taking care of this Rome trip?"

"Because I asked him. You never asked Glenne for a date and then expected her to make all the arrangements and pay for it did you? If you did, you're a dick. No wonder she likes me best."

"You're still on thin ice with me. Don't push your luck," Jeff warns.

Harry smiles, he can tell Jeff is relieved to finally know what's going on. "Fair enough. I can do it myself. You don't have to do it, I just haven't told Emma yet or I'd have asked her to make the arrangements."

"It's not a problem. I'll take care of it."

"We wrote a song on the new album together, one of the bonus tracks. He's got one on his as well. Neither of us is taking a writing credit so there won't be any red tape. I'm telling you because you need to know in case it somehow comes out."

"Do you think that's a possibility?"

"I don't think so, but he's met Mitch and Sarah, they stopped by when we were working in the studio, and I've met his band. All very casual, just hanging out."

Harry pauses for a sip of water. "I'll let you know when it's okay to discuss this with Kim. Until you hear from me, this is strictly between us."

Harry starts to rake his hand through his hair and stops, "Oh and I'm cutting my hair."

Jeff coughs as the water he's drinking goes down the wrong way.

"You're what?"

"I did the long hair thing already and the only reason I grew it again was for the film. It won't be short as last time, but yeah, I'm ready to cut it, unless I'm under some contractual obligation to keep it for the movie?"

"No, no obligations. You taking care of that or do you need me to set it up?"

"I'll handle it mate, thanks. Listen, I'm sorry for letting this get in the way of the launch. I'd like to say it won't happen again, but I'm human and we both know far from perfect. I will promise you that I'll work as hard, if not harder for this launch as I did the last one. I'll even do a few interviews if that will make your life easier and if you see me getting distracted, just bust my balls like mum does."

"Harry, I am happy for you." Jeff stands and circles the table, hugging his friend. "I'm sorry for being hard on you. I didn't know and that phone,"

"Jeff, please, this conversation was long overdue and now that we've talked it's a huge weight lifted."

"Are you committed to the album? No changes?"

"I'm committed. I love it and the bonus track is the cherry on top. What I'm not committed to is this Arugula font. I mean, it's a salad green for fuck's sake." 

Both men laugh, glad to be on sure footing with one another again. 

"What about awards shows and events? Have the two of you discussed that? Will you attend together? Be seen out together?"

"No red carpets. Private life is private and he feels the same. We spent enough of our lives in the spotlight, we don't want more. There may be an occasional game of golf together, so someone could get pictures of that, I suppose, but it's not like it's wildly unexpected. We've been friends for ages and we've played golf together before."

Harry excuses himself to use the restroom while Jeff calls the team back to the conference room. Inside he splashes water on his face and pulls out his phone. 

Have to turn my phone off this afternoon. I'll call when I get home. Jet will be waiting at Heathrow Friday 8 a.m.

When everyone is gathered in the conference room again Harry clears his throat. "Jeff, if I might have a moment before we get started," Harry looks to Jeff who nods assent. Facing the team Harry takes a deep breath. 

"I'd like to apologize to you all. My mind has been elsewhere since I got back from shooting the film and I realize that I'm making your jobs harder by not focusing on the challenges at hand. I'm ready to roll up my sleeves and get to work. First thing, I'm putting a full stop on the Arugula font. David, I apologize, I do love that you're thinking boldly, and I want you to keep doing that, but I'm not feeling this one, mate. What are my other choices?"

David is pleased with Harry's compliment in spite of the dissent to his font and begins to display other choices for Harry to consider. 

Harry glances at Jeff to see his approval then refocuses on the fonts. It's a long afternoon but they make a lot of decisions, working until five when Jeff calls it a day. Harry feels a sense of accomplishment and he waits for Jeff while everyone heads back to their offices or home.

"Are we on schedule? What do I need to do to get us back on track? I can stay if necessary."

"We're ready. Go home and rest. Let's meet for coffee at 9:00 and look for spots we can build in a few days off during tour. I'll add money to your personal tour budget and once you give me the okay, I'll speak with Kim to see what we can work out for the two of you." Jeff drops his tablet on his desk and motions for Harry to sit.

"You want to come for dinner? Glenne got back from New York today and we're planning to order in and watch a movie."

"No, no, you two need some time together. See you tomorrow at 9:00." Harry rises from his chair and grabs his bag from the table. "I'll bring the coffee, you always get that vile stuff."

"Hey, don't knock my coffee."

Harry stops at the door. "Thank you, for everything. Your support means a lot to me."

"Always."

Harry grips the armrest in the back of the sedan wishing he could be outside to greet Niall as he exits the jet. It's late summer in northern Italy and the sun-dappled countryside is as near perfect as he's ever seen it. In just the week since they told Jeff and Kim they've worked their tour schedules brilliantly. While they're never in the same city at the same time, they will be in the same countries most of the time and will meet every few weeks for a long weekend. Their album launches and subsequent promotional obligations proved too difficult to coordinate. Sixteen-hour days of interviews and appearances was simply too much for last minute changes. Jeff isn't letting Harry forget that if he'd told him sooner he might've been able to set up his schedule to see Niall. Harry sighs, resigned to survive on late night facetime calls and text messages during the next few months, but it makes this weekend all the more important to him. 

To keep the media off their trail, Jeff will post a photo on his brother's Instagram containing a glimpse of Harry's tattooed left arm to make it appear Harry's attending a party at Jeff and Glenne's house in LA, which was actually three weeks ago. Kim plans to post a photo of Niall at the Modest Golf offices to make it appear he's still in London so both are hopeful for a paparazzi free weekend.

When he hears the door opening he looks up to see Niall crawling into the back seat before security quickly closes the door against prying eyes.

"Hi." 

Harry's smile is wide and his dimples deep as he reaches for Niall. "Hi yourself." His large hands cup his lover's jaw and guide their lips together. "I missed you." They enjoy a few long, slow kisses after being separated for the last few months. 

Niall smiles at Harry. "Missed you too. You cut your hair." He takes a moment to feel it. 

"Felt like taking a step back, leaving it long after the movie. If you don't like it, I'll grow it back." Harry's hand touches the back of his head. He's still trying to get used to his naked neck. "Forgot how exposed I felt after I cut it last time."

Niall smoothes his hand over the wispy curls on Harry's neck. "I like it. Was like this when we first got together after our tours, remember?"

Harry is mesmerized watching his lips and words begin to swirl in Harry's head around a ribbon of melody. Later, he'll make a voice note so he doesn't lose it. This is how his best songs usually come to him. 

Niall sinks back into the seat. The flight wasn't long but Harry knows he's never completely comfortable on an airplane, even on a private jet. After photos were taken of him sick and sleeping aboard a plane and posted to social media a few years ago he's reluctant to sleep, no matter how long the flight.

Harry takes his hand and entwines their fingers. Cupping his jaw with his other hand he familiarizes himself with the sea of blue that stares back at him. Slowly caressing Niall's jawline with his thumb, he kisses him. 

"You look tired. Late night?"

"Was out till two with the kid. I just hope we sign him after all that." Niall yawns. "M'sorry, happy to see you, really." Niall stifles another yawn and snuggles in to Harry.

"Sleep babe, it'll be an hour and a bit, maybe more with traffic, before we get out of the city and stop for lunch. You can tell me all about it later."

Harry raises an arm and places it around Niall. When Niall rests his head on the soft cashmere of the sweater slung over Harry's shoulders, his sigh is sweet and Harry kisses his forehead. 

They ride like this as the black sedan drives them away from the hustle and bustle of the city toward the countryside. Harry caresses Niall's shoulder and pulls him close. He continues to hum the melody, working it out in his mind, thinking of his plans for this weekend.

The car pulls into an alley and parks, the driver leaving the motor running. 

"Babe, we're here, you hungry?"

A sleepy Niall raises his head and blinks at Harry, yawning and rubbing his hand over his face.

Harry steps out of the car and speaks with the driver before he closes their door and bids them goodbye.

"What's this?"

"We'll have lunch here and go on to the villa after. It's not far."

Harry bids goodbye to the driver, telling him they'll see him later and watches as Niall takes in their surroundings. He turns a full circle, gazing up at the buildings towering above them in the alley and trying to understand where Harry has brought him.

"Where's the driver going?"

"Ahead to the villa, we have transportation, don't worry. C'mon, it's just down here." Harry's voice is quiet and his fingers graze the small of Niall's back before falling to his side. He wants to touch him in that spot just above the curve of his ass that was custom made for his hand but he knows this isn't the place. Once they get to the villa he won't have to give those small gestures a second thought.

Three tables line the sidewalk across the alley from the shop with a few more stools available at a bar attached to the wall next to the shop's door. Harry calls hello to the servers as they take a seat. The early afternoon sun is warm on their faces, providing just enough light in the long alley.

"Chef will be upset that he missed your visit. He was called back to the restaurant for an emergency." The server is standing over them with two glasses of Lambrusco. "He prepared something special for you. Please enjoy this and I will bring your food in a moment." He adjusts the umbrella over their table and the one next to it to ensure their privacy.

Harry looks across the table at Niall and raises his glass. They make a silent toast with their eyes, clinking their glasses.

"Harry, what is this place? It looks like someone slid open the back door of a warehouse and decided to sell sandwiches out of it."

"Trust me, this food is amazing. It's run by one of the top chefs in the world."

"This little hole in the wall?"

Harry laughs, "Crazy isn't it?"

Their conversation is interrupted when their servers place two huge panini in front of them and a silver bowl with tortellini in the middle of their table. "Your panini and Chef also thought you would like to taste his special tortellini."

The server backs away and Harry watches Niall take his first bite. The spicy Italian meats on the fresh crusty bread bring a smile to his face. "This is good."

"I thought you'd like it. Try the tortellini."

Niall's eyes roll back and Harry smiles. "Delicious isn't it?"

"What was that song you were humming in the car? It's not something from your album is it? I didn't recognize it."

"Did I keep you awake? I'm sorry."

"You didn't, I heard you as I fell asleep, felt the vibrations in your chest, it was nice, I like when you sing to me."

Harry drops his head as Niall reveals this, cheeks turning pink. "It's just something rolling around in my head this morning." 

The two men chat softly over their meal. Sharing the bowl of pasta seems intimate for such a public place, but it's Italy and they're alone in this alley with just the shop's staff moving around them. Harry's scanned the rooftops for cameras but hasn't seen any. They don't risk touching here and the tension between them is palpable.

"Your lips are making me dizzy." Harry is the first to acknowledge it as he watches Niall's tongue dart out to lick a bit of sauce.

Niall gazes at him. "I like you dizzy over me."

"I'm always dizzy over you, but it's worse when you're so close and I can't have you." Harry shifts his leg next to Niall's under the table and presses them together for a moment before slowly sliding it away.

"Maybe it's time to go." Niall leans away from the table, stretching his arms over his head, causing his shirt to reveal a glimpse of his tummy.

Harry's eyes gloss over seeing the line of hair that disappears into Niall's trousers, the line that his lips have kissed a thousand times.

Smiling at Harry's reaction, Niall stands and crosses over the street as Harry signals the server for their bill. He charms each member of the serving staff while Harry sits at the table, signing his credit card receipt and finishing his drink. He watches as Niall leans against the building, laughing and talking with them, each vying for his attention, wanting to be the one to make him smile so he turns his attention in their direction.

Harry notices the cleft in his chin, remembers the feel of his scruff on his thighs as Niall focuses his smile on Harry for a moment. He snaps a photo on his phone of Niall leaning against the door of the shop before Roberto steals Niall's attention away with mention of football. 

He's beautiful leaning against the door of the shop and Harry means to have him soon, isn't sure that he can wait until they get to the villa. He knows he'll be looking at every side road he passes thinking about pulling into it just so he can have a taste. It's been so long and Harry's missed him so much. 

The thought of taking him straight to bed and spending hours this very evening reacquainting himself with every inch of Niall's body is what's gotten him through the long days of looking at fabrics and designs, watching the endless parade of models coming through the office this week. He wants to explore, take his time to do it properly, making sure he remembers which spots make Niall moan and which are the most ticklish, but most of all he needs to assure himself that thing he does with his tongue still makes Niall's toes curl in ecstasy. 

Harry clears his throat, surreptitiously adjusting himself under the table. Niall notices though, both of them hyper aware of the other, their senses finely tuned to every movement. Every feeling is a taut string to be plucked by nimble fingers like a favorite guitar. Harry marvels at how Niall understands his emotions so clearly, even when Harry himself doesn't always understand and how when they're together the world falls away and those strings are played to make sweet harmonies, raging symphonies, and exquisite melodies.

Standing, he walks over to the group, thanking each of them and reluctantly tearing Niall away. Roberto beckons them to follow him and Niall looks to Harry with questions in his eyes.

At the end of the alley is a small garage and Roberto slides a door open, much like the one on the panini shop. Inside Niall sees a perfectly restored Ducati motorcycle, two helmets and two jackets.

"No," Niall pauses for a second, turning to Harry and shaking his head. "No, no no." 

"What's wrong?"

"Please tell me we're not riding that."

"I can't do that. C'mon, it's a sick ride, we'll be fine. I rode it here, I know what I'm doing." Harry turns to face Niall, stepping close he murmurs, "you get your arms around me. In public." Harry is amused as realization hits Niall.

"Yep, let's go." Niall claps his hands and grabs the jacket. 

  


Harry laughs and thanks Roberto. The jacket slips on easily and fits Niall like a glove. Harry gives Niall the helmet and when it's on his head Harry tightens the strap around his chin. Once he's satisfied Niall is secure, he dons his jacket and helmet, backing the bike out of the garage and waiting for Niall to climb on behind him. Roberto closes the door and waves goodbye as Harry sets off slowly down the alley and turns onto the road. 

Niall holds Harry tightly and as he grows more comfortable with the ride, Harry feels him leaning into his back, letting one hand slide down to the top of his thigh. 

Harry deftly maneuvers the machine away from town and into the countryside, fighting the urge to stop. When he can't take it any longer he pulls the bike off the main road and into a lane, mostly hidden by a thicket of trees. He parks and pulls the helmet off his head, tossing it to the ground. Niall stands, watching until Harry is on him, pulling at the strap of his helmet. 

"Harry, what's wrong," Niall's face is a mask of concern when the helmet is finally off and lying on the ground next to Harry's.

"Can't fucking," he's on Niall, sucking on his bottom lip before his tongue darts in to find its companion, "wait," Harry breathes into Niall's mouth before tilting his head to deepen their kiss. "I just need," he pants, tugging at the buttons of Niall's gray shirt, popping them one by one.

"Harry," Niall begins a weak protest.

"I'll buy you a new one, fuck, I'll buy you a dozen new ones, just" he buries his face in Niall's neck, breathing in his scent and sucking that spot under his ear. "Just let me have a taste of ya."

Niall pulls Harry close, burying his hands in the wispy curls at the back of Harry's neck. He begins kissing and sucking, starting at the base of Harry's throat and moving over his Adam's apple across his clavicle and up the long muscle to his ear, gently nipping at his lobe. His hips grind into Harry's as his groan is smothered by their kiss. "It's," he takes a breath, "it's been too long for me too."

Harry lowers his forehead to rest against Niall's, breathing still halted. "M'sorry, I know I shouldn't have, not here." He sighs. "Fuck, your shirt. I'm sorry. We'll go shopping tomorrow, I'll get you a new one." 

They laugh as they step away from one another. Harry sits on a fallen tree trunk and Niall stands beside him

"Shopping?" Niall smiles at him. "Harry, I don't need a new shirt but if you want to shop, we can."

"But I ruined it. You'll have to meet Alessandro and Giovanni with your shirt ripped open."

"I'll zip the jacket, it's fine. I love that you did that," he pauses for a moment, stepping closer to Harry and taking his hands. "I love you." 

He must've been working himself up to say this, Harry thinks, noting how nervous he looks. Harry has known how he feels for a while now but wanted the timing to be right. Was planning to tell him this weekend. 

Niall bites his lip as he waits for a reaction, and fuck, Harry gets weak when he does that. He wasn't ready, wasn't prepared for Niall to say it first. In his mind he had it planned and Harry panics when his plans don't go right. Why is this hard? He knows how he feels, fuck, they've said it before, of course they have, they've been saying it since they were sixteen but that's a different kind of I love you, and not what he feels for Niall now.

Harry's eyes fix on Niall's, searching for the truth of his declaration. "I," he starts but Niall interrupts him.

"It's okay Harry, I know how you feel about that, you don't have to say it back to me if you're not ready. I just want you to know what I'm feeling, where I am in all of this." Niall moves away, picking up his helmet and zipping his jacket, trying and failing to hide his hurt.

Harry closes the gap between them, cupping Niall's face in his palms and kissing him. Gone is the urgency and fire of their earlier connection. This kiss conveys a very different message. It's soft and slow, achingly tender and full of longing. 

"I love you too." 

The sunset over the olive grove is stunning as they walk through the lounge and onto the terrace. Harry drops Niall's hand just before walking into view of their hosts. 

"Harry, come join us. This is your friend? Welcome. How are your rooms? Everything okay?" 

"Alessandro, Giovanni, I'd like you to meet my mate, Niall Horan. We were in the band together."

"Pleasure Niall. Please, come and sit. Would you like a drink? Wine? Beer?"

"Thank you, wine would be perfect." Harry sips his wine as he sits on a lounge across from their hosts. "Our rooms are beautiful. Thank you again for having us this weekend."

"How was lunch? Did you see Massimo?"

"No, unfortunately he was called back to the restaurant and had to leave before we arrived but lunch was amazing, as always."

"Niall, what did you think of the bike?" Alessandro, asks, mirth in his eyes.

"The bike is ace, it's the driver that I'm not too sure about." They laugh as Harry mocks offense.

"Don't know what ya mean, I'm an excellent driver."

"I'm sorry we won't be joining you for dinner. We've had this engagement on the books for quite some time and really can't postpone again," Giovanni apologizes. "We'll see you tomorrow for breakfast, take you on a tour of the olive groves, maybe walk to Civita di Bagnoregio."

"I hope we haven't put you out running in on you last minute like this." Niall looks to Harry, worried that they've somehow inconvenienced their hosts.

"Not at all, we love having you here. It's been far too long since Harry visited and we're so happy he's brought you with him. We want you to make our home yours." Their hosts rise to leave, Giovanni looking for his keys in the bowl next to the door. "Violetta has dinner ready, but let her know if you need anything this evening."

After they've gone, Niall joins Harry on the lounge, sipping their wine. Harry is lying on his side, kissing Niall's shoulder and neck. 

Niall leans his head against Harry's. "How are things with you? Are you ready?"

"Jeff says we are, I'm not so certain, but I never am. What about you?"

"As much as we can be. It goes well in rehearsals but we won't truly know till that first live performance." 

Harry reaches for the bottle of wine on the table next to them, refilling both his and Niall's glasses. 

"This is good, I still can't believe you've got me drinking wine."

"You chose it, they offered you beer."

"I know, but this is nice." Niall finds Harry's hand and brings it to his lips.

"Which song did you choose as your first single."

"Runnin by Night. It's not my favorite, but it's a good lead off song."

"I like that one. Gonna be a big hit for you, baby, I know it." Harry nuzzles in to Niall's neck, kissing softly.

"What about you?"

"Going with Now and Never. I want to save Mystic Blue for a little later. Those are the only two I think might get some radio play. The rest are too different, not what radio is playing right now." 

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry is focused on Niall's shoulder, connecting the freckles with his tongue and kissing each one.

"Are you sure? I mean today, you didn't just say it because I did, right?"

"You know me better than that." His voice is soft but firm in Niall's ear. "I don't take that lightly."

"I know, I just,"

"I planned to tell you this weekend, I wasn't prepared for you to steal my thunder, you know how I am when I have a plan. Now, come inside, gonna take you to bed and show you just how much I love you."

Harry rises from the lounge, pulling Niall up with him and leading him inside to his room. The late summer sun is sliding into the landscape as twilight falls. Harry wanders around the room, lighting candles and soon the room is filled with a heady scent of cinnamon and vanilla. 

Standing in front of him, Harry lifts the hem of Niall's t-shirt. Niall raises his arms, letting Harry remove it and toss it to the floor. Harry's hands flutter over his bare back, pulling him close.

"Harry." Niall sighs, shivering at his touch.

"Missed ya, haven't I? Need to show ya how much," Harry murmurs into Niall's neck, "need to taste ya," his hips push against Niall's, "need to touch ya."

Harry continues to kiss his way across Niall's chest, working down to his nipples while he pops the button on his jeans and tugs at the zipper. Reaching inside he palms Niall over the soft material of his briefs. Both men moan at the contact.

"Been so long," Niall laments.

Harry catches Niall's lips with his, "too long," he agrees.

Sinking to his knees, he pulls Niall's jeans and underpants down, watching as he steps out of them. 

"Why am I naked and you're still fully clothed." Niall fumbles with Harry's t-shirt, grasping the hem and ridding him of it.

Harry quickly unbuttons his trousers and drops them to the floor beside Niall's. Walking Niall back toward the bed, he gently pushes him backward and they laugh when Niall bounces onto it. It's big and lush and Harry thinks if he gets him into this bed he might never let him leave it. Crawling over him, he straddles his waist, grasping his hands and holding them above his head. 

"Fuck," Niall moans as Harry takes a moment to grind in to him, but stopping when Niall's hips rise to meet his. 

"Tease." Niall pouts and Harry's grin is sly.

"Always."

He leans over and opens the drawer to the bedside table, removing two long silk scarves. Still gripping Niall's wrists, he ties them to the headboard, making sure there's room for him to move easily. Their game is teasing and tantalizing, never punishment or debasement.

"Is this okay baby?"

Niall tests it. "Mmm, yeah, feels good."

Harry kisses Niall's neck, below his ear. "Just need to, yeah, this spot right here, need to taste it." 

Harry takes his time, spending the next hour kissing, licking, nipping, sucking, teasing and edging Niall.

He straddles Niall and lets his fingertips glide lightly over Niall's sides to see if he's still ticklish and when Niall's body arches against him he smiles, satisfied that this hasn't changed.

"Fuck, Harry," Niall laughs, contorting his body, "don't do that."

Harry smiles into his mouth as he kisses him. "Had to see if you're still ticklish there, didn't I?"

Moving lower, he kisses his way up Niall's left thigh, stopping to admire the mark he left earlier, licking over it before moving on to his cock. Taking it into his hands, he admires the velvety soft skin, slowly stroking it a few times before bringing it to his lips. Sucking on the tip, he swirls his tongue to collect the pearls of pre-cum dripping from it.

When Harry sinks down on it he hears a strangled sigh above him. Looking up, he sees Niall watching him. As he slowly pulls back he uses his tongue and feels Niall's legs shift as his toes curl in to the soft sheets.

"Harry," Niall moans, body writhing under his attentions. "Please."

Harry reaches for the lube and liberally coats a finger before inserting it into Niall. He's not as tight as he was earlier and this time Harry inserts a second finger more easily, moving slowly and continuing to work Niall's cock with his mouth. Harry watches how his body reacts, making sure it's pleasure he's feeling and not pain. Seeing none, he inserts a third and Niall breathes heavily above him. 

"I missed you baby, missed you so much. You're doing so good for me."

"Now Harry, please."

Harry sits up and hovers over Niall, kissing his neck and lips. "Tell me baby, tell me what you want from me." He pushes his hips into Niall.

"Harry." Niall arches into him, trying to create friction between their two cocks.

"I love you baby, I'll give you anything you want, just please tell me," he murmurs into Niall's ear, breath hot against it, teeth nipping his lobe. "Want to hear you say it."

"Fuck me, Harry, please."

"Tell me how, how do you want me to fuck you baby?"

Niall's breathing harsh now, his hips grinding into Harry's. "Wanna ride you."

Harry's eyes open wide. This isn't something they've done before and it sends a jolt of electricity through him thinking about it. Reaching over him, he unties the scarves and falls over Niall's body as his legs wrap around Harry's waist. Harry's lips find Niall's and he breathes him in, kissing him as Niall's hands find his ass and squeeze it.

Harry flips them over and sits against the headboard, pushing Niall up so that he's straddling him. He reaches for a condom and rolls it on, covering his cock in lube. 

Harry brushes the hair from Niall's forehead and slides his hands down his torso, grasping his cock and stroking it against Niall's hole. 

"You're sure?"

Niall leans forward and kisses him. "Yes."

Harry lines his cock up with Niall's hole and lifts his hips to push inside, sighing as Niall sinks down on him. 

"Baby, I love you so much." Harry begins to move his hips, pumping slowly at first, hands squeezing Niall's ass then sliding up his back.

"Love you too, H. Ya wound me up good, m'close. More, I need more." Niall's given himself up to the pleasure, urging Harry to move faster.

"Yeah? Gonna cum for me?" Harry grips Niall's cock, stroking it, sliding his thumb over the slit as he passes the top, urging his release. "You feel so good." 

The only sound in the room is that of skin on skin as Harry pumps into Niall. 

He feels Niall's body tense, feels his fingers dig into his thighs, as Niall clenches around him. 

Niall's moans fill the room as he lets go and Harry feels the warmth of his release on his stomach. Closing his eyes, Harry gives in to his orgasm, filling the condom deep inside Niall, rhythm slowing as he rides the wave of pleasure that washes over him. 

Niall pulls off and lays beside Harry, both men panting as they feel the currents of their orgasms continue to electrify through their bodies, 

"Fuck that was good. I missed this. Missed you." He kisses Harry's neck, sliding his hands slowly down Harry's arm. 

"I missed you too, baby." Harry kisses Niall's cheek. "Let's get cleaned up."

"Wait."

Harry stops, looking into Niall's eyes. Niall pulls Harry back for a kiss, nuzzling into his neck. "Never want this to end Harry." Niall kisses Harry and smiles at him, laughing. "Sound pretty fuckin silly, don't I. C'mon, let's go."

Harry runs a bath in the large garden tub while he washes away the remains of their lovemaking and eases in after Niall, relaxing into his embrace. They talk about their families and Harry tells Niall about a book he recently read. 

When the water cools they step out, wrapped in soft towels. In the bedroom they lie in bed together, talking quietly. 

"You keep surprising me today, you know that?"

"Me? How's that?" Niall's puzzled.

"Wasn't expecting you to tell me ya love me earlier and now, tonight, when I'm full of myself, teasing you, you tell me ya wanna ride me. That's new."

"Just something I've had a few wanks thinking about since we've been apart." Niall blushes but Harry loves knowing that Niall thinks of him, fantasizes about what he wants to do when they're together.

Harry kisses him, "Don't stop surprising me," he whispers before snuggling into Niall's arms.

A breeze blows through the curtains and when Niall falls asleep, Harry eases out of bed to blow out the candles. After a glass of water, he slips back in to bed, into Niall's arms, resting his head on his chest. He feels the scrape of his calloused fingertips across the nape of his neck.

"I love you," Niall's voice is gruff and full of sleep. He rolls onto his side, pushing Harry onto his and wrapping his arm tightly around him, looking forward to sleep for the first night in three months. 

Niall slips in to Harry's room, having showered and changed in his. "Harry come on, we're going to be late." Niall's tired. They had a long day exploring the town and barely time for a shower and change of clothes before the evening's festivities begin. 

When Harry walks out of the bathroom looking handsome and sexy in his pink suit Niall has to stop himself from staring. The black shirt sets off his tanned skin and if they weren't already late he'd take him to bed.

"What are you doing?" Harry laughs as he watches Niall unbutton a few buttons on his shirt.

"Like it better this way. Might get a nip slip tonight if m'lucky." Niall reaches in to Harry's shirt and brushes the little pebble with his fingers, then follows with his lips.

"Fuck baby," Harry's on Niall, biting and sucking on his lower lip, hands pulling his hips closer.

"Stop, save that for later, we're late."

"Don't know why you had to shower in your room, you could've showered with me," Harry pouts as he gives Niall's ass one last squeeze before they open their door. "You look amazing, by the way. That blue suit looks fantastic on you." 

"If we'd showered together we'd still be in the shower." Niall laughs but they both know it's true. 

Downstairs Alessandro's guests are mingling on the terrace.

"Harry!" Nathan Warner, an actor Harry worked with on his last movie immediately corners him. "How are you man, good to see you. This is my wife, Annabelle."

"Nathan, nice to see you, this is a mate of mine, Niall Horan."

"Great to meet you man, wait, you two were in that band together, right? Honey, Niall was in the band with Harry. Oh man, it's great to meet you." His wife is nice, but thoroughly unimpressed and Niall and Harry avoid looking at one another to keep from laughing. 

"So, listen Harry, I wanted to talk to you about this song I wrote," Nathan begins to discuss his desire to get in to music.

Niall excuses himself to go to the bar and begins speaking to a beautiful woman named Katarina as he waits for drinks. Harry knows her from previous visits to Lallo's and watches them closely, trying to focus on the actor's story about his next film but failing. When they finally move on, Harry makes himself comfortable on one of the lounges that are scattered around, monitoring the situation at the bar. 

Niall returns with a glass of wine for him and sits at the end of his chair, careful not to get too close.

"I won't bite, you know." Harry laughs, "well I might, but you usually like it."

"We don't know these people."

"Spoilsport." Harry follows Niall's gaze across the room to the brunette he met earlier. "You like her?"

Niall blushes. "She's fit, isn't she? Fills out that dress perfectly"

"She is. Smart too, just left Gucci to become CEO of an international company based here in Italy and she's only thirty-seven. Quite an achievement."

"You know her?"

"I do. She was COO at Gucci before she left. I met her here a few years ago."

They watch a moment as she weaves her way through the crowd of guests, chatting and laughing.

"She seems to be on her own this evening, would you like to ask her to join us?"

"What? You mean for a drink?" Niall is a confused, not understanding what Harry means. 

"For the evening." Harry shrugs at Niall's wide eyes. "We both like women, might be nice to have a taste of such a beautiful one, as long as we agree it's what we both want. Don't want you to feel like you're missing out on anything."

"You're serious? No way she'd do that."

"We can ask." Harry watches Niall watching the brunette. "Decide quick, she's heading this way."

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Yes." It's decisive and Harry likes when Niall is decisive.

"Kitty, lovely to see you. I believe you met my mate, Niall, earlier." Harry leans down to kiss each cheek as they both stand to greet her.

"I did, he's very handsome, this one. What's he doing with a rogue like you?"

"I'm crushed." Harry places his hands on his heart, feigning hurt. "He's my partner in crime, aren't you Niall?"

"Ah so the two of you are up to mischief and you haven't asked me to join you. It's my turn to be crushed." Her pout is short-lived when Niall speaks.

"Would you?" Niall arches an eyebrow suggestively. "Join us for some mischief?"

Harry smiles, trying to keep his face neutral as Katarina looks from one to the other, considering their offer. He didn't expect it to come from Niall but he's pleased that it did. 

"And I thought this was going to be another dull business party. I'll meet you at the bar in an hour." She kisses Niall lightly on the lips before dancing back toward the other guests.

"Let's take a walk. Get a bit of fresh air." Harry suggests. The two men wander down the terrace steps to the garden below. The evening is cool and the moon lights their way.

"She seems quite taken with you."

"How well do you know her Harry?" The wheels have started to turn in Niall's head. 

"Like I said, we met before, here at Lallo's."

"Her name is Katarina but you called her Kitty."

"Her name is Katerina and when I met her before I called her Kitty Kat which got shortened to Kitty." 

Niall stops, dropping Harry's hand. Harry sighs, he knows Niall doesn't like it when he's evasive.

"How well do you know her, Harry?"

He turns to look at Niall. "Biblically."

"Fuck." Niall rubs his hands over his face.

"It's not a secret I've been with older women. They know what they want and they aren't shy about asking for it. They're," Harry stares at his shoes a moment and when he looks at Niall again he shakes his head, "uncomplicated." 

Harry gives Niall a moment before he continues. "You were a firm yes just a moment ago. What changed?"

"I don't know. I didn't know you two had history."

"It's not like you haven't done this before. Remember Rio?" 

"That's different."

Harry's laugh is a snort of disbelief. "Fuck's sake, how?" 

"We were young and stupid and constantly on the pull."

"She finds you attractive and obviously wants you. She could care less whether I'm there."

"Don't be daft."

"It was one weekend. We enjoyed one another's company and went our separate ways, just like we're going to do tonight. I haven't seen or heard from her since. Baby, if you're not one hundred percent then it's no. We're not going to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"But you want to do it."

"Don't put words in my mouth. I want to do what makes you happy because you're the most important thing in my life. Simple as that."

Harry steps between Niall's feet, taking his face in his hands. "I love you. Nothing has changed how I feel about you." His lips find Niall's neck, placing soft kisses there.

"She is hot." Niall relaxes and his head rolls back, revealing his neck to Harry.

"She's gorgeous." Harry sucks lightly, careful not to leave marks that show, those will come later when he gets him naked.

"Would we, you know, interact as well? In front of her?"

Harry laughs softly and Niall feels the vibrations against his skin. "You don't honestly think I'm letting you get naked and not fuck you, do you?"

"Harry." Niall's voice is chastising but Harry knows he loves his dirty mouth, loves it because it's only for him. 

"Only if you want. If you just want to be with her, that's fine too. Tonight is all about you." Harry takes a moment to suck on his favorite spot below Niall's ear. "She won't say anything. She has as much to lose as either of us. If it makes you more comfortable, we can pull out the NDAs, sign all round." Harry brushes a hand against Niall's cock, pulling his hips close and grinding in to him. 

"Fuck," Niall hisses. "C'mon, let's not keep the lady waiting." 

They walk hand in hand toward the terrace, letting go when they reach the lighted area at the foot of the steps. Niall heads to the bar to have a drink and wait for Katarina while Harry mingles, chatting with the guests. Excusing himself, he walks into the lounge to find their host.

"Alessandro, might you have a computer I could use? I'm expecting a contract from Jeff."

"Of course, Harry, this way."

Harry sits at the computer and calls up his email, printing three copies of their standard NDA he keeps there, before logging out and clearing the history.

Exiting the office, Harry thanks Alessandro and heads to his room. 

Harry changes out of his suit, walking back into the room wearing only his black boxer briefs and black socks. He pours a glass of wine and sips, waiting for a tap at the door.

He hears a giggle in the hallway and Niall knocks lightly before pushing the door open and allowing Katarina to enter. His eyes meet Harry's, and a look passes between them as he closes and locks the door.

"Kitty Kat, may I pour you a glass of wine?"

"Si, thank you Harry." She turns to smile at Niall while Harry pours the wine.

"As always protection is important for all of us." Harry indicates the three copies of the NDA atop the dresser.

"You think of everything. Same as the last one?" 

"It is," Harry assures her.

She quickly signs and hands the pen to Niall.

"How long has it been since we've seen one another, Kitty Kat. I tried to tell Niall but couldn't remember."

Niall raises an eyebrow at her when he hears Harry call her Kitty Kat. It causes her to laugh, but she doesn't take her eyes off Niall, even as Harry delivers her wine.

"Too long, Harry, and now you've brought your delicious Mr. Horan. Will you make me purr too, Mr. Horan?" 

"Mr. Horan has a wicked tongue. He'll treat you like a gentleman, you'll be ruined for all other men after, trust me." Harry winks at Niall, moving behind him. His hands wander along Niall's torso, moving to his buttons and removing his shirt.

"Ah, this is what I hope for." She caresses the hair on his chest and draws Niall in to a kiss. Harry moves away and sits on the bed, sipping his wine, content for now to let Niall enjoy Katarina's attentions.

Niall's fingertips brush across her shoulders, causing the straps of her dress to slip down her arm. He trails his hands after them and a moan escapes her lips as he pulls the zipper and her silver dress falls to the floor. She steps out of it, revealing matching lace lingerie. Her breasts are ample and pert, and Niall pushes the lace down to reveal hardening nipples. Harry licks his lips, remembering the feel of them on his tongue as he watches her invite his partner to have his first taste.

Dipping a fingernail into her wine she swirls it around her areola before placing it on Niall's bottom lip. He sucks it briefly until she hooks the finger below the cleft in his chin, guiding his lips to her breast.

Stepping into Niall, she opens his trousers and pushes them over his slim hips, taking his briefs with them. Harry palms his hardening cock, watching his lover with his gorgeous companion excites him. Pulling him toward the bed she slips in beside Harry, kissing him while Niall climbs in beside her.

Harry turns his head to kiss Niall. "Our guest needs your attention," he encourages him. 

Katarina straddles Niall. He slides his hands across her bum, up her back and over her shoulders to her breasts. Harry knows that move and wishes it were him feeling it. Niall kisses along her chest, down to her breast, popping the closure on her bra and tossing it aside. Her nipple hardens under his tongue as he sucks and gently nips at it, using the other to stroke Harry through the thin material of his briefs. Harry distracts Katarina with a kiss, as she buries her hands in Niall's hair, holding him to her.

Pushing her back onto the bed, he straddles her legs, brushing his scruff along her thighs while he kisses and sucks. Taking an ankle in each hand he pulls her legs up to rest on his shoulders, kissing each calf as he gently places them where he wants them. Hooking his thumbs into her panties he pulls them over her hips and up her legs before they land on the floor with her bra. 

"Tell me how she tastes baby."

Niall lowers her legs, spreading her open and sliding back. Bending down he inhales deeply and licks one long strip over her lower lips up to her core. "Mmm, she's sweet." He flattens his tongue and laves her clit. 

Harry's cock twitches watching Niall's tongue work Katarina, has felt that tongue work its magic on him and knows just how good it is. He feels her hand grasp his thigh, the nails digging in to his taut flesh. 

"I think she likes it baby." Harry pulls off his briefs and stands beside the bed, slowly pumping his erection.

"So good, don't stop, Niall." Katarina is breathless and Harry moves away, toward Niall.

"Make our sweet kitten purr baby, it's been so long but I know it feels good doesn't it?"

He sees the smile on Niall's face, sees that his efforts are more confident now and Katarina obviously feels it too as her first orgasm hits her.

"Ah, ah, ahhhh," she cries, gripping Niall's hair.

"Don't stop, Niall. I think she has more in her."

Harry kneels at the end of the bed, spreading Niall's legs and having a taste. The first lick starts at the perineum and swipes up to his hole where he licks and sucks around it. Niall jolts in surprise at the unexpected contact but as soon as he feels Harry's tongue he lets out a moan that vibrates through Katarina's core.

Harry's tongue probes his muscle and he feels Niall push against him. He lets his mind wander to thoughts of being balls deep in Niall while Niall is balls deep in Katarina. Reaching between his legs he grasps Niall's cock and strokes

Harry hears another moan come from their companion and Niall's movements slow, working her through her second orgasm. He sits back, spilling lube on his finger and placing it over Niall's tender hole. He gently pushes, eliciting a moan from Niall when he breaks the barrier and enters. He stands and lies next to Niall on the bed, continuing to work the single finger while kissing his neck and watching Katarina recover.

"Harry, you were right when you said his tongue is magic."

Niall looks to Harry who slips another finger inside and catches Niall's lips. "I told you, Kitty." He tilts his head to deepen their kiss, sharing the taste of Katarina on Niall's lips and tongue.

"More Harry." Niall's breathing is growing ragged with excitement as Harry accedes his request and slips another finger in, probing to find his spot and gently opening him up. 

Niall nips and sucks at Katarina's creamy thighs as his hips begin to create a rhythm against Harry's fingers. 

"Kitty, darling, I believe Mr. Horan's cock needs attention. Could you?"

"With pleasure."

Katarina quickly turns and crawls toward Niall's cock. Taking it into her hands, she licks it a few times before wrapping her lips around it and sinking down.

Niall lets out a strangled gasp. "Harry, m'not gonna last."

Harry knows. He knows just how much Niall can take, has paid attention to the signs his body gives when he's close, so he continues, murmuring into Niall's ear "It's alright love, let us make you feel good. We'll stop soon, just need ya, can't get enough of ya." Harry likes edging Niall, taking him to the brink then pulling back over and over to intensify his orgasm.

He's nibbling on an earlobe when he feels Niall's body tense and he withdraws his fingers, quietly saying "Katarina, stop please."

She does as instructed, pulling off and licking the precum gathered at Niall's tip. Sitting up she leans across to Harry, sharing the taste of his lover with him. 

"Baby, I need you, need to feel you on me." Harry wants the feel of Niall's mouth on him. Needs to distract him and let him cool down a bit. 

Niall complies, taking Harry's cock in hand and stroking it before bringing his lips to the tip.

Harry closes his eyes momentarily allowing the pleasure of Niall's mouth to overtake him. "Feels so good."

Katarina watches the two men closely, fingers finding her center as her lips seek Harry's. His hand tangles in Niall's hair, slowing his rhythm and pulling him off.

"Harry." 

It's only his name but Harry understands the need in Niall's voice. "Kitty, are you ready for him?"

Katarina points to the mirror on the wall opposite the bed. "I want to watch."

Harry grins at her. "Of course, wicked girl, whatever you desire."

She takes a pillow from the bed and pushes it under her hips, knowing she'll need the support. Getting on all fours she presents herself to Niall who quickly sheaths his cock. Gripping her hips, he pushes in to her dripping center, causing them both to sigh in relief. Harry is behind Niall now, kissing his neck, stroking his cock over Niall's ass. He rolls a condom on before spreading Niall's cheeks, pushing his tip against the tight hole. He's quickly accepted and slowly pushes further, eliciting a soft moan from his lover. Harry's fingers grip his hips tightly, bites into his shoulder, using his tongue to soothe the area. Feeling Niall's back is pressed against his front and he's murmuring into his ear all the filthy things he's thinking eliciting another moan from Niall. 

"You fill me up, it feels so good, Harry."

"Whenever you're ready baby. Kitty, how are you feeling love?"

"Bene." It's breathless as her fingers once again find her core while she watches in the mirror. "So beautiful boys."

Niall's breath quickens and Harry relaxes his grip on Niall's hips. 

"Can you move baby? Are you ready?" Harry watches Niall in the mirror, suddenly gripped by the sight before him. It's the first time he's seen Niall in this way and the look on his face is captivating.

Niall draws back before pushing in to Katarina, draped over her back now to open himself to Harry. His fingers find Katarina's clit, pushing hers away. Her body responds as Niall's hips move back and forth between the two partners. As he pulls back from Katarina, it pushes Harry in to him. He begins to move faster, knowing he's now controlling everyone's pleasure.

"Fuck, Niall, baby you feel so good." Harry lets him set the pace but he's there already, heading toward his orgasm, turned on more than he realized by the view before him.

"Need this Harry, need it now." Niall moans, not stopping, refusing to let Harry take him to the edge again and deny his orgasm.

"Yes, yes, harder!" Katarina's lust filled voice is broken but the intent clear.

Realizing his partners are ready, he let's go and enjoys the ride. It starts with a cry from Katarina. Niall continues to pump as her walls clench around him. This sends Niall toppling over the edge after her with a guttural moan, pushing back into Harry to bury him as deeply as possible. When Harry feels Niall tighten around his cock it ignites him, causing his release. Harry pulls Niall close to his chest, holding him tightly while they ride the waves of their orgasm.

Tired and panting, holding Niall and still gripping his hips, Harry slowly pulls out, tying off his condom and tossing it in the bin. Niall pulls out of Kat and disposes of his condom then she moves close to him, purring into his ear, whispering and kissing along his neck. 

Harry joins his partners in bed, sharing a kiss with Katarina and a longer one with Niall.

"That was fucking amazing." Niall enjoys lying between Harry and Kat, drowsy and spent. Harry knows his lover well, knows he likes a cuddle after sex and lies beside him so that he can enjoy not only Harry's attention but Katarina's as well.

"He's beautiful, Harry. You're very lucky. Thank you for sharing him with me tonight."

"I am very lucky, yes. It was our pleasure having you join us."

Katarina stretches languidly across the bed, reluctantly rising. "I should go. It's been lovely. I don't generally revisit past liaisons but this I'd like to do again, if you're both interested."

Harry stands and watches as she slips her dress on, helping to zip it. He finds lingerie carelessly tossed on the floor and picks up her shoes, handing them to her. "It was pleasurable Kitty, as always. You could stay, you know."

She kisses Niall, smiling sweetly at him as she caresses his cheek, before turning her attention back to Harry.

"Thank you, Harry, it's very tempting, but it's time to go." She picks up her copy of the NDA and heads to the door. Harry walks with her, kissing both cheeks, and watches as she slips into the darkened hallway. Although he's tired, he quickly showers, easing into bed next to Niall.

The movement rouses him. "Did she go?"

"She did. Invited us to do it again if you're interested."

Harry feels him smile against his neck. "I don't know, we'll see. Just, just don't do it without me, okay?" Niall kisses along Harry's back, sliding a leg between his and pulling him close.

"You have my word, love." 

Morning comes too quickly and Harry wakes early, lying in bed, enjoying the feel of Niall next to him. He watches him sleeping so peacefully, notices the foot that's slipped out from under the blanket. Just before the alarm sounds he turns it off, gently brushing the hair from Niall's eyes. He likes his hair like this, soft and loose, falling on his forehead. Reluctantly he kisses him awake.

"Good morning."

Niall stretches then wraps his arms around Harry, nuzzling into his neck. "Morning." His voice is gruff, full of sleep.

"You gotta fly today love."

"Don't wanna leave ya."

"I know, but it won't be for long." Harry lies and Niall knows it, but it's what they do to keep the distance from driving them crazy. "Let's go take a shower, let me wake you up properly." 

Later at the airport the car pulls into the private terminal. "Feels like all we do is say goodbye." He presses his forehead to Harry's.

"We'll be together again soon."

"Not soon enough."

Harry's laugh is full of pain, "I know, baby, I know, but every goodbye comes with hello and hello means time together." He kisses Niall, committing the taste and smell of his lover and this weekend to memory. They hear a rap on the roof of the car signaling the driver has his bag unloaded. 

"Guess that's me then. Thank you for this weekend. I love you."

"I love you, till the next goodbye," Harry says quietly, lips brushing Niall's one last time.

Harry watches through the window as Niall enters the terminal and boards the escalator. He turns, waving goodbye as he slowly ascends before the terminal doors slide closed and Harry's car pulls away.

The melody that's been on his mind the last few days starts again in his head and he knows this song will be for Niall. Mitch will help him make it perfect. He takes out his journal as the car makes the familiar trip to Gucci's headquarters, making a few notes, trying to capture this weekend, what he's feeling in this moment. This is what he wants the song to convey.

"I want to thank you all for coming out tonight. You're braving the first show of this tour so yeah, thank you for that. Got a few more songs to sing for you than I did last time I came round, hope you're all liking the new album."

Harry picks up his guitar, pulling the strap over his shoulder. It's new, a gift from Niall to celebrate his second album debuting at number one. It's become his favorite guitar to play.

"Right, the band's gonna take a short break so you're stuck with me for the next three minutes and a bit. What? What? Oh, you like being stuck with me? Careful what you say, I'm told by some people I'm a bit high maintenance. I don't see it, but it's hard to find good guitarists these days so I humor him." Harry laughs, looking off stage at where Mitch is watching. "I'm joking, it's a joke. Calm your tits. What?" Harry blushes at a comment from a fan in the front row and his eyes get wide. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." 

"Okay, now if we could be serious and get as quiet as possible," Harry holds a finger to his lips, waiting for the crowd to settle. "Wanna play a new song for you that I wrote a few months ago. You've never heard it before, let's see how quiet we can get. This one is important to me, so please. This is Till the Next Goodbye.


End file.
